A need exists for additional methods to prepare 4-aroyl pyrazole derivatives that are regio-selective and cost-effective. This invention relates to certain sulfonyl hydrazide compounds and the methods to prepare them. This invention also relates to a regio-selective, high yielding process to prepare 4-aroyl pyrazole derivatives that are useful as herbicides.